


Splendid (or After 321 Days)

by janusrome



Series: Filmmaking AU [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Crossdressing, Kinky Charles Is Kinky, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filmmaking AU，拍攝女裝Erik的經過。<br/>（字數：約7,000）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splendid (or After 321 Days)

**Author's Note:**

> 「拍電影AU」的構想是欣欣提出的，謝謝你讓我寫這個有趣的設定！  
> 設定基本上就是Charles&Erik和變種人一起拍攝FC這部電影的故事。這個AU裡面沒有反派，有其他X-Men Movieverse出現的角色，時間點的誤植或是OOC我就不管了。

「這個造型不適合你。」Charles瞪著Erik，斬釘截鐵說道。

一聽到這句話，Erik好像稍微鬆了口氣，「我也這麼覺得。」他說。

他們即將拍攝的場景是透過影像畫面解釋Charles投射幻象的能力。在討論劇本時，不知道哪個人提議了這個橋段：當Charles和Erik為了說服Angel所以分別對她展現他們的變種能力時，Charles讓Angel看見了穿女裝的Erik。

Charles基本上沒有意見，他認為這種幽默的片段符合這部電影預設的輕鬆活潑基調；再者，他們宣稱變種人的「設定」隱射了LGBT社群，扮裝(cross-dressing)屬於T(Transgender)的範疇，因此電影裡出現扮裝的橋段非但不突兀，反而更清楚暗示了他們 _預設的主題_ ，這還滿有道理的。（絕對不是因為他也想看Erik穿女裝！）

Erik _好像_ 也不反對——由於他只是繃著臉不吭一聲，所以大家自行把這當作默許。因此，這一段就莫名其妙被排進了拍攝的行程——感謝擁有完美記憶力的Tessa像電腦一樣把開會討論的每一句話都記錄下來讓所有人想抵賴都不行。

稍早他們已經拍完了穿著西裝的兩人坐在大紅色床上像兩個色老頭般調戲脫衣舞孃的片段。當Charles和攝影助理一起檢查拍攝到的畫面時，Erik被Raven和Angel興沖沖地推向位於攝影棚另外一個角落的化妝工作室，交給磨刀霍霍已久的服裝造型師。等到他們準備好拍攝下一段但是Erik還沒有現身時，Charles忍不住來到化妝工作室一探究竟。

足足半分鐘，他就站在那裡像是木頭人一般瞪著Erik。

不是說那個造型詭異或是難看或是驚嚇指數破表，而是……

Charles又花了半分鐘，硬生生把數度幾欲脫口而出的「OH MY FUCKING GOD, this is tremendously astonishing!」吞了下去，取而代之以堅定的口吻對Erik說：「It doesn't suit you.」

造型本身並沒有問題。

蓬鬆的金紅色波浪捲髮讓Erik在視覺上長高了六吋，黑色的睫毛在銀色——應該是銀色吧？——的眼影襯托下顯得更為濃密，腮紅沒有太誇張，但是豔紅色的唇彩適度修飾了原本的薄唇讓那兩片嘴唇看起來…非常可口。黑色的低胸長禮服（話說那個造型師到底塞了多少水餃墊進去啊？）和同色系的長手套，剪裁合身的深色服裝讓他原本修長的身形顯得……曼妙。

單論造型，這是令人目不轉睛甚至嘆為觀止的。

並不是說這個扮裝皇后般的造型讓Erik「女性化」。從五官的輪廓和肩膀的肌肉線條仍然可以清楚看到屬於男性的痕跡，但偏偏就是這種矛盾感——兩種不同性別的特徵同時出現在同一副軀體上——這種透過衝突而產生的美感令Charles目瞪口呆。

Charles百分之百樂意見到這樣的Erik上鏡頭。可是，Erik的表情……好吧，他得承認，自己這輩子從來沒有看過一個如此漂亮又愁眉苦臉的扮裝皇后。

不管是在舞台上、派對裡、或是遊行的隊伍中看到的扮裝皇后通常都是自信滿滿，或甚至趾高氣昂——但是Erik看起來十分不自在。

他們互瞪了好一陣子，最後Charles輕聲說：「Erik，你知道的，我們可以不要拍這段，或乾脆更改劇本。」

「我不喜歡半途而廢。」即使這身裝扮似乎令Erik不太舒服，但是他仍固執地說道。

Charles暗暗嘆了一口氣。有很多時候，Erik可以選擇迴避——或逃避——但他偏偏愛硬碰硬，弄得自己不愉快又經常悶在心底，怪不得他的怒氣一旦爆發誰也控制不住。

「好吧。不過，或許你該跟造型師商量一下，換一個比較簡單的造型？我覺得現在這樣有點……過分華麗。」Charles提議。

Erik遲疑了片刻，然後點頭。

Charles左右張望，就是沒看到那位臉頰上有刺青的服裝兼彩妝造型師。「Callisto不在嗎？」

「剛才『視覺特效』團隊的Storm到這裡晃了一圈，然後Callisto氣沖沖跟在她的後面出去了。」

Charles忍不住皺眉。雖然劇組都是變種人讓拍攝的過程順利很多——因為大夥可以毫無顧忌使用自己的能力工作——但是之前存在於這些變種人之間的恩怨情仇並不會因為一起共事而被拋到腦後。

拍電影這種事情果然比想像中還累。Charles運用自己的能力找到Callisto叫她回來上工，接著切斷精神連結，也不管她到底在幹嘛。

「我們需要更改拍攝的順序嗎？」Erik問。

「應該不用。」Charles回答：「我會請Tessa調整行程。」

在Shaw表態支持他們的拍電影企劃案之後，他不但動用人脈為他們介紹了熟識的電影工作室，還大方提供了地獄火俱樂部的資源讓他們取景：遊艇、1960年代的主題式酒吧、脫衣舞俱樂部等等。除此之外，他也興高采烈地說服了Emma一起在電影裡軋一角。更甚者，Shaw還讓出借自己的得力助手Tessa協助他們管理片場——只不過Charles認為Tessa最主要的任務應該是擔任眼線，監督他們不會把這個計畫搞砸，以及監視 _他_ 不會把Erik搞砸。

Shaw不是Erik的生父。他曾經是Erik在法律上的監護人，但是Erik並未把他視為養父，而且他們之間的關係……有點微妙。也許是Shaw很清楚那些曾經發生在Erik身上的事，而他是真的很關心這位「養子」，所以在Erik成年之後他仍經常介入Erik的生活，令Erik不堪其擾。或許Shaw的本意不是控制對方，而想要保護Erik不受到傷害，但這種過度關愛有時候會讓人喘不過氣。

Erik有點笨拙地試圖拿下那頂假髮。

「讓我來吧。」Charles說，走到他的身後。

也許一開始只是半開玩笑提出了拍電影的提議，設定的目標也從「 _讓我們拍攝一部號稱關於變種人的偽紀錄片，透過記錄片形式與虛構的變種人闡述當今社會的歧視議題_ 」變成「 _我們要拍一部歷史翻案的反英雄主義動作片，宣稱變種人的設定隱射了種族和同志的議題_ 」，可是Charles和Erik都很認真想要完成這件事。

對於兩個電影工業的門外漢而言，籌備階段當然是跌跌撞撞甚至不堪回首的。從零開始學習拍電影的知識，跑去製作公司提案但是被狠狠拒絕——然而他們因此結識了眼光獨到但不被片商重用的製作人Moira。

Shaw的支持絕對是關鍵。透過Shaw的引薦，Charles才有機會認識「視覺特效」團隊的變種人，還有和Stryker特技演員經紀公司旗下Team X合作。他從來都沒有想過這個世界上竟然有這麼多變種人，前置作業時期他一直處在心花怒放的好心情。

開始拍片之後當然會發生一些意料之外的狀況，不過截至目前為止，每一位參與其中的工作人員都很認真，大家也玩得很開心——儘管有幾次視覺特效團隊和特技演員在片場一言不合大打出手造成重大破壞，但整體而言，一切還算順利。

只能說隨機應變絕對是一項重要的必備技能。

比方那次Riptide和Storm在大夥起鬨之下進行了一場「看誰能製造破壞力最強的旋風/龍捲風」的比賽，兩位破壞狂帶給片場直逼卡崔娜颶風過境的慘況——幸好Charles急中生智，在劇本上加入「Shaw率領手下闖入CIA祕密總部大肆破壞、生還的變種人青少年坐在斷垣殘壁之中」的劇情。

從鏡子裡，Charles看到Erik闔上雙眼。

很少有機會可以看到Erik在另外一個人的面前如此放鬆，以及毫無防備。

他忍不住用手指梳了一下不屬於Erik的金紅色頭髮，然後才著手進行取下假髮的工作。

十個月又十七天之前——或說三百二十一天之前他遇見了Erik。在Erik走進房間之前，Charles就一直盯著那扇隨時會被推開的門，因為他感應到對方也是變種人。

Charles沒有刻意去記，這就只是他與生俱來的能力的一部份：他總能記得哪一天發生了什麼事、遇見了什麼人、或是誰說了什麼話——可是他記不得自己從什麼時候開始被Erik吸引。

如果問Raven，她會毫不考慮說打從一開始Charles就被Erik吸引。但Charles認為一開始他只是好奇罷了，因為Erik是他繼Raven之後，睽違多年再度碰到的變種人同類。

一開始就只是好奇而已，真的。

然後是朋友，一個難得碰到可以無話不談的朋友。Charles從來都沒有機會和別人討論他的能力——甚至連Raven都不行。Raven有她自己的困擾，而且她自認變種能力帶給她的麻煩，在程度上遠超過Charles的能力帶給他的。但很神奇的，Erik看似能夠坦然面對他的心電感應能力。原本Charles很驚訝，直到他和Emma見面之後，他才瞭解到原因：因為在遇見Charles之前，Erik就已經認識了別的心電感應者。

除了討論能力和使用能力一起做了不少蠢事之外，Charles發現自己真的和Erik有說不完的話。

Erik在名義上是一名機械設計工程師，不過Charles一直搞不清楚他實際上的職業到底是什麼，只聽說Erik好像是某種機械領域相關的顧問，經常有實驗室、或是機械生產公司的研發部門、或甚至是重大公共工程進行時重型機具故障等，都會有人前來商請他的協助。然而Erik懂的遠超過理論物理學、高能物理學和機械工程學，只要他感興趣的課題就會稍加涉獵一點——Erik的 _稍加涉獵_ 大概是一般人所謂精通的程度。

Raven曾經打趣說Charles和Erik的「geek」氣相投。或許她說的有幾分道理。

還有下棋。有一次他邀Erik過來吃晚餐，Erik無意間瞥了一眼Charles擱在書架上的棋盤，然後兩人就莫名其妙下了一局，又一局，再一局…等到晚上十一點多Raven下班從餐廳回到公寓時，他們兩人才驚覺自己根本沒吃晚餐。Erik從來都沒有質疑過Charles有沒有用讀心術在下棋的時候作弊（當然他才沒有作弊！），但這種相信讓Charles很感動。

後來，他們不只是朋友——或說至少Charles希望他們不只是朋友。

他之所以會認識Erik，是因為Erik參加了他擔任團體治療師的情緒管理治療團體。儘管Charles不算是Erik的心理醫生，但他至少還知道有些倫理上的問題存在於兩人之間。

等到他們兩人都從那個治療計畫半途而廢決定去拍電影時，Charles曾經告白過，但是被打槍了。

原因不在於Erik對同性沒有興趣。並不是說Charles讀了對方的心確認他的性傾向，而是……好吧，儘管Raven總笑他遲鈍（他才沒有遲鈍好嗎？只不過他會刻意避免過度深入觀察，才不會給Raven懷疑他又濫用讀心術的理由），但這種事情Charles多少可以感覺得出來：當Erik以為他是直男的時候，他會很小心保持兩個人之間的身體距離，避免過多或是太過親密的肢體接觸。

因此，當Charles表明心意的時候，Erik冷冷對他說：「我沒有興趣當直男的實驗對象。」

那句話讓Charles有點受傷，但是他能理解那是一種自我保護機制。「我不是那種還在摸索自己性傾向的人。」他解釋：「我知道自己是雙性戀。」

Erik皺眉，他似乎在斟酌該說什麼，最後他只說：「很抱歉，Charles，這不是針對你，但我真的……沒有太多的意願和雙性戀交往。」

所以，事情就是這樣。

他可以理解。真的可以理解。

在認識Erik的三百二十一天之後，他們還在這裡——還在差不多是原點的地方。

Charles把那頂扣得有點緊的蓬鬆假髮像是脫下帽子一樣從Erik的頭上拿了下來。「好了。」他輕聲說，看到Erik睜開眼。一張濃妝艷抹的臉配上戴著黑色髮網的頭頂，他忍不住微笑，這種景象可不是每天都能看到的。

Erik透過鏡子瞪著他。

Charles想也沒想，直接把手上那頂假髮放到自己的頭上。

Erik一愣，眨了眨眼（該死的誇張眼妝讓人沒辦法把視線從他那雙眼睛移開！），然後他咧嘴笑了。

「喂！你們兩個在幹嘛？」

Charles回過頭，看到Callisto站在門口，惡狠狠地瞪著他。

「不要弄壞我的假髮！」她在一瞬間衝到Charles的身邊，從他的頭上扯下那頂讓他長高六吋的假髮，動作十分粗魯，彷彿她絲毫不在意 _她自己_ 可能會把那頂假髮弄壞。Callisto微瞇起眼，打量著Charles，抱怨道：「你的頭髮都被壓扁了，待會還得重新幫你弄頭髮。你都沒想到這會增加我的工作量嗎？」

在一邊旁觀的Erik冷不防插嘴：「我早就跟你說過剃光頭可以避免這個麻煩。」

Charles還來不及回應那句，Callisto的攻擊目標已經轉移到Erik的身上了。她盯著Erik，沒好氣說：「這個造型太『華麗』？想要『簡單』一點？」沒等Erik答腔，她回過身指著門口對Charles說：「出去，別打擾我工作。還有，去找別人幫你整理頭髮，我不管你了。」

Erik斜了他一眼。或許是幸災樂禍，但此時Charles只看見那雙眼睛眼波流轉的模樣。

他搖了搖頭，轉身離開。不能也不敢讓自己再想下去。

過了某個年紀之後，會發現交到一個好的朋友遠比遇見一個想要交往的對象更為困難。

可是Erik同時符合那兩項。

Erik和他總是同進同出——以前還有Raven，但自從她和電影道具組的Hank開始耍曖昧之後，Charles的身邊就只剩下Erik了。又或許，理由很簡單，因為他們兩人是這個電影計畫的共同編導，由於工作的緣故他們自然而然長時間待在另外一個人的身邊。他當然可以告訴自己理由就是那樣，可是Charles知道，真正的原因就只是他想盡可能和Erik相處。

幾乎所有的人都把他們當成一對，Moira也曾私下問過他「So, you guys are partners, right?」這種問題。他們總說存在他和Erik之間的化學效應太過強烈不可能忽略。

然而不管大家說什麼或抱持什麼看法，Erik和他的關係還是老樣子。

過去的兩月裡，他們拍完了最浩大的兩場海灘場景：「佛羅里達港口」和「豬玀灣事件」。炸了報廢破船改裝成豪華遊艇的道具、也把精心打造的潛水艇模型弄成肝腸寸斷的廢鐵，浩大的爆破場面讓這些喜歡破壞的劇組人員玩得十分開心。收工之後，一群人跑到當地酒吧慶祝，整個晚上Charles一直維持警戒，監督著所有工作人員以免出亂子。在Charles分神看著特技演員Kestrel和Azazel切磋瞬移技巧的時候，視覺特效團隊的Bobby竟然把停車場變成一片冰天雪地。

那一次多虧了Erik的隨機應變：他立刻把攝影組找了過來，不知道從哪裡變出了只剩半截的潛艇帆罩，把停車場佈置成颱風級核子潛艇從極圈破冰而出的場景。藉由Cable的電力支援，他們順利拍了一段光線充足的小片段：Emma用鑽石手切了一小塊冰。以拍片需求佈置場景的藉口化解了店家的疑慮、又幫助他們拍攝到有趣的畫面，這真是一石二鳥！

Charles還記得他們結束攝影時天空已經開始泛白，當時Erik回過頭對他露出一個帶著倦意的淺淺微笑。那讓Charles感到這一切都很值得。

那個清晨他開車送Erik回到短期租屋的住處——對，他們住在一起，為了方便討論工作事宜，該死。由於Raven決定搭別人的便車也不知道她到底有沒有回來的打算，所以車上就只有Erik和Charles兩個人。大約二十分鐘的車程裡，他們沒有交談，畢竟過去二十四小時之內他們一直忙著拍片，到現在也差不多筋疲力盡了。等到汽車停妥在車道上並且熄火之後，Charles轉過頭，發現Erik不知道什麼時候睡著在副駕駛座上。

Charles本來想要搖醒Erik，可是他伸出的手停在半空中。

Erik是個警覺心非常重的人，Charles相信自己從來沒看過Erik睡著的模樣——就算過去幾個月裡他們住在同一個屋簷底下。

他猶豫了一陣子，最後決定先替Erik解開安全帶。Charles無法克制自己的手掌在對方的腰際一帶盤旋了過長的時間才按下安全帶扣的按鈕。

在那個瞬間Erik醒了。

他瞪著Charles，整個人繃緊，彷彿進入一觸及發的警備狀態。那雙灰藍色的眼睛裡是無疑的痛苦。然後，當那雙眼睛的焦點凝聚到Charles的臉上時，Erik瞬間放鬆了下來。

「我們到了。」Charles說，他發現自己的聲音非常沙啞。可能是過去的一整天他都在片場大吼大叫，也可能是現在他和Erik靠得很近。

他們就這樣僵持了片刻。最後Erik拍了一下他的肩膀，朝他點了一下頭，然後開門下車。

在那之後劇組放了兩天假。Charles整整睡了一天一夜。近乎二十六小時之後，他飢腸轆轆爬下床走進浴室盥洗，換上乾淨的衣服，一打開房門，撲鼻而來的就是熱騰騰的食物的味道。

「我想，Raven好像一直都沒有回來。」這是Erik用來代替早安問候的話。

Charles笑著在餐桌旁坐了下來，早餐和Erik的組合，這可真是開始一天的最好方式。

他突然瞭解到，他和Erik已經過了好幾個月在外人眼裡根本就是共同生活伴侶的日子。也許，Erik和他並非一直原地踏步，他們不斷地逐漸靠近對方，只不過速度很慢罷了。

Charles不相信Erik對他沒有好感。說真的，有多少人會和一個自己曾經斷然拒絕的人「同居」？

撇開雙性戀者不是那麼討人喜歡的原因之外，或許Erik就只是和Charles一樣很珍惜這段得來不易的友情，不願意交往之後潛在的分手風險讓他失去唯一的知己。

可是，Charles認為有時候就是要放手一搏。

「Erik，三個月前我說的那些……我只是想要你知道，我的心意一點都沒有改變。」Charles很認真說道，儘管他手裡還拿著咬了一口的土司。

Erik望著他，不發一語。

短短的休假結束之後，他們再度投入非常忙碌的拍攝工作。一直到現在。

Charles踏出化妝工作室，他用能力找到Tessa，飛快地和她商議行程，以及調整接下來兩、三天的拍片進度。劇組一直處在趕工的狀態，一旦忙起來真的沒時間或心情去多想些什麼。

由於今天只剩下最後一個場景，還留在片場的閒人不多。Charles本來想要回到拍攝現場，但是一名造型師硬把他拖進另外一間工作室整理他的頭髮，以及補妝。

等到那個動作很慢的年輕造型師終於心滿意足宣布Charles可以離開時，他感應到Erik就在外面的走道。

不知道Erik這次換了什麼造型。他一面想著，步履輕快走出工作室。

Charles相信這一次自己再度像木頭人一樣愣愣看著Erik。

Callisto似乎將 _簡單_ 解讀為 _布料極少_ 。

Erik總是把自己包得很緊，甚至連穿短袖的次數都很少。但此刻在他身上的只有一件足以堪稱衣不蔽體的水藍色亮片小洋裝。Charles的目光不由自主地從頭到腳掃過Erik。

好吧，至少這次的假髮沒有上一頂那麼招搖，儘管依舊是亮眼的紅色。眼妝收斂許多，整張臉樸素不少。可是，可是……短短的裙襬底下露出一大截大腿（Callisto的黑色網襪選得真好！），還有那雙長度及膝的黑色長靴——

Charles忍不住吞嚥。

「如何？」Erik問。

「你剛才穿長禮服的時候就穿著這雙靴子嗎？」

Erik橫了他一眼——但Charles只覺得那是媚眼。他凝視著Erik，不知道為什麼，現在的Erik看起來似乎比先前還要自在許多。Charles認為這才是真正重要的事情。

面對Erik帶著詢問的目光，Charles笑著回答：「Splendid!」

Erik和他並肩走在通道上，一如他們一貫的行進方式。儘管Charles保持目不斜視的姿態，但是從眼角的餘光，他仍不斷看到隨著每一個腳步而搖擺的亮片反射的光芒。某方面而言，這件洋裝比那件禮服還要令人分心。（更不用說背部鏤空的設計！）

到了拍攝的現場，所有的工作人員都一直盯著Erik——包括Charles在內。以致於Charles開始認為這或許不是一個好主意，因為沒有一個人可以專心工作。

等到攝影助理指示他和Erik坐到那張床上，並且仔細調整到稍早的位置，好讓畫面看起來有連貫性的時候，Charles發現他的自制力已經到了崩盤的邊緣。

那件洋裝根本什麼都遮不住。Erik結實的手臂線條一覽無遺，他同樣結實但偏瘦的身體在少少的布料底下若隱若現，更不用說那雙修長的腿終於不再被長褲隱藏。

「可以了。」助理導演在旁邊說。

開拍之後，情況一點都沒有好轉的跡象。

所以，Charles決定讓自己分心——也就是用心電感應和站在床尾瞪著他們的Angel聊天。

_你們該不會私底下經常玩這種東西吧？_

_喔，不，相信我，我沒有這種癖好。_

Angel露出半信半疑的表情。

儘管酒杯裡盛裝的只是氣泡果汁，但是Charles開始感到暈眩。他認為原因在於現場的打光太強，那件水藍色洋裝的亮片一閃一閃的反射光線令他眼花繚亂。

「It's good, isn't it?」Charles知道自己看起來像個喝醉的人，但是他沒辦法阻止自己笑得像個瘋子。他從記憶裡翻出稍早的扮裝皇后Erik，並且擅自修改了一些細節然後把畫面投射給Angel。

Angel忍不住咯咯笑了起來。

「What?」Erik——依照劇本演出——困惑地看著他。

在近乎無意識的狀態下，Charles隨口答道：「 You've never looked more beautiful, darling.」

過了一秒，Charles才察覺自己說錯了話。

這不只是脫稿演出而已，他還說了某些自己不該說的話。

他望向Erik。

然後，他飛快做了一個決定。

發動了自己的能力之後，Charles一不做二不休湊了過去讓自己的嘴唇印上Erik的雙唇。

雖然他閉著眼睛，但是他可以感覺到Erik的驚訝——因為Erik一動也不動，才不是因為他又濫用讀心術。

當輕輕的一吻結束之後，他沒有退開，而是讓兩人的嘴唇保持在若即若離的距離。Charles微睜開眼，他看到Erik闔上眼，睫毛輕輕刷過他的臉頰，然後他主動親上Charles。

他笑著回吻，完全不管這種行為到底會不會糟蹋造型師的辛勞成果。在Erik的嘴裡他先嚐到和自己嘴裡相同的氣泡果汁的味道，接著才是屬於另外一個人特有的陌生味道。

在Charles曾經接觸過的案例中，有些cross-dresser穿上和自己生理性別不同的服裝帶給他們自在或是舒服的感覺，而有些人則是透過cross-dressing轉換成另外一個角色、帶出原本自己羞於表達或是壓抑的一面。

他不知道這身裝扮是否對Erik產生了某種「釋放」的功效，因為此刻他們形同在眾目睽睽之下親熱。

等到他們好不容易結束熱吻，重重喘著氣分開時，Erik的反應是先環顧四周。當他發現在場所有人都靜止不動、彷彿時間暫停一般，他回過頭對Charles說：「Charles，我得提醒你，攝影機和收音麥克風都還在運作。」

這不完全是他意料中會得到的反應，不過，這確實像Erik會說的話。

Charles相信現在自己笑得更像神智不清的人。

在Charles遇見Erik的第三百二十一天之後，他終於成功跨出了那一步。

Erik淡淡一笑，雙眼直視著Charles，低聲在他耳旁問：「你可以把他們『凍結』多久？」

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 說實在話，論及cross-dressing，在我心裡沒有人可以超越Jaye Davidson在某部一說片名就立刻爆劇情雷的電影裡的表現。或許這全是個人喜好的關係，我喜歡扮相漂亮、雌雄莫辨的cross-dressing——但我也喜歡看到高大的男人擠進洋裝的畫面（爆）。
> 
> 至於cross-dresser和cross-dressing，這個議題真要講起來其實複雜，我只能說遠遠沒有文中提到的那麼簡單。


End file.
